Love Always, Strawberry Blonde
by Chosen to Rise
Summary: When Hermione receives anonymous love letters, she is only to eager to discover whom they are from. But will the answer to all the riddles be what she expected and what she was really hoping for?


Disclaimer: All characters, locations etc. belong to the beloved J.K.Rowling whom I adore. Hats off to you.

Summary: When Hermione receives anonymous love letters, she is only to eager to discover whom they are from. But will the answer to all the riddles be what she expected and what she was really hoping for? 

****

Love Always, Strawberry Blonde

* * * 

The Great Hall was as filled and loud as always...louder actually. With Christmas break only days away, student's voices always seemed to be magically amplified and joyous. Many squealing first years could be heard above the continuous chatter as they gazed up in wonder and delight at the winter's first snowfall inside the castle. Hermione's eyes were also constantly turning upwards and though the enchanted snowflakes held much beauty, her thoughts were elsewhere; searching.

"What ya' recon we'll be doing arch your place Ron?" Came Harry's voice somewhere back in reality. Hermione re-fixed her gaze to the Gryfindor table, cringing slightly as the boy across from her responded. 

" Ugant tellch ya - " 

Somehow, through the mashed potatoes and chunks of chicken, Harry understood and nodded in comprehension. Ron may be one of her best friends, but his eating habits were just disgusting. Checks bulging and food spraying most unglamorously, Ron continued talking to Harry about their plans for winter break. Hermione loved spending time at the Weasley's home, but had declined the invite this year. Her parents would be traveling to Canada but she had decided to skip out on that too. What she was really looking forward to was some good quality downtime. Peace and quite had been hard to come by recently and with most of Hogwarts students returning home for the two week break, the castle would be relatively calm and noise free. 

Hermione's eyes again fixed on the spot where the night owls usually filled in and her ears perked up at the sound of wind under wings. In they flew, all of different shapes and sizes, but there was only one she was looking for. Despite all of her best self-control Hermione's heart started to wildly flutter when a large tawny owl swooped down in her direction. It was accompanied with a light pink piece of parchment that somebody had delicately rolled and tied to its leg. Another smaller owl was also flying her way whom Hermione recognized as Pigwidgeon. Time certainly hadn't changed much in him. Not only was Pig just as small as when Ron had first gotten him from Sirius, but he was just as excitable and antsy too. Hermione had to admit that she was glad to see him tonight however, he was the perfect distraction for Harry and Ron. The trio usually shared all their secrets with one another, but until Hermione had a chance to read what was written on the parchment, she didn't want too many questions.

"Instructions from mom. Says she's going to meet as at Hogsmeade so she can pick up some things before we head home," Ron read between mouthfuls. 

With Harry and Ron both scanning the letter from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione quickly untied the pink parchment from the owl that had settled down beside her just as she had expected. Without even giving it a second glance, she hastily stuffed it inside her robes and the owl flew off, hardly missing a beat.

"Hermione, you sure you won't come visit for a few days?" Harry asked, breaking into her thoughts again.

"No - no, lot's to do - " she answered distractedly, already swinging her legs over the bench to stand up. The note almost seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket; she needed to get back to her dormitory before the Great Hall began to empty. 

"Hermione! You've hardly touched your dinner!" Harry observed as she collected her things and began stuffing them into her bag.

"Uh...not, not very hungry. I'll uh, meet up with you guys later in the common room."

" - ermione! Can I ave your Pumpkin ie?" Came Ron's muffled shout, but Hermione was already past the crowded tables and pushing her way through the heavy oak doors. 

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
